What if?
by One Tree Hill Obsessed
Summary: A LEYTON DRAMA. Set after the episode 'Ashes of Dreams You Let Die.' what if Lucas didn't try and shoot Dan, Karen had the baby, and Lucas leaves to LA with Peyton? What happens when Lucas deals with his past with Karen and Dan?
1. Chapter 1: Their Story

Lucas sat quietly at the desk of his new home. He had left tree hill 8 months ago with the person cared for most in his life. He sat there thinking of all of the things he had left behind and all the people he left as well. He thought of Haley, Nathan, Skills, Brooke, his mother, and his baby brother or sister. He sat there thinking off all of the people he had left behind, and all of the people that had left him behind in an act of betrayal.

Suddenly Lucas felt his right hand draw in to a fist and he could feel the anger flowing through his veins. Lucas shook his head trying to erase the images he had in his head. The images of Dan Scott hurting everyone Lucas cared about. A sudden noise from the living room shot Lucas out from his chair. He rounded the corner to see his fiancé Peyton coming through the front door.

"Hey Luke!" Peyton said excited to see him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. The moments Lucas shared with her were a reminder why he left Tree Hill behind; he wanted to be with her.

Lucas smiled as he looked at her. "How is your day so far Peyt?" Lucas said as he hugged her tight, feeling her bury her face in his chest. He kissed her forehead softly as he thought about all of the years they had spent together. A few moments had gone by and he cherished this, the moment when he could just hold her, reminding him everything he loved about her. He took one large whiff of her scent, Vanilla. He took it in one last time and then pulled away from her looking at her. "You okay?" He asks looking into her eyes.

"Perfect." She states smiling at him. She then walked away into the kitchen to fix herself a glass of Orange Juice. Once she was done taking her first drink, Lucas takes a hold of her hand, kissing it once.

"Tell me what is bothering you Ms. Sawyer." He says smiling at her, not able to hold back how happy he is to just be in the same room as her.

Peyton hesitates to tell him the truth, and then abruptly blurts it out. "I talked to your mom." She says turning away leaving Lucas to face her back. Lucas had a look of complete disgust draw across his face. He didn't know what to say. "She loves you Luke." Peyton says turning back around to him, reading his emotions. Lucas was silent. "She misses you so much." Peyton could see how much this upset him. She placed her glass of juice down on the counter, grabbing his hand and leading him into the living room where she sits down, pulling him down next to her. "Call her Lucas, please."

"No…I can't. I won't." Lucas says sickened with his attitude towards both Peyton and his mother. "She is with _him._" He speaks looking at Peyton with tears almost filling in his eyes. "I can't speak with her until he is gone!" Lucas says standing up and throwing himself up against a wall.

"Aren't you concerned with how she is doing?" Peyton questioned.

"Of course Peyton! I just can't think of them together." Lucas slides down the wall pulling his knees close to him and placing his face in his hands trying to calm down. Peyton sits down next to him, removing his hands. She pulls his face close to her and kisses him on the lips. "She loved Keith." Lucas says quietly, almost a whisper. "Now she is with the man that murdered Keith, the man who murdered his own brother! And she doesn't even believe me…she thinks I'm just trying to keep her away from Dan. I _am_ trying to keep her away, but not for the reasons she thinks. She didn't trust me, Peyt, she didn't trust her own son."

Peyton looks at Lucas not knowing what to say. She sits there quietly just looking at him. "I believe you Luke."

"I know you do." Lucas says with a smile as he places he hand on hers and kisses her on the cheek. "I know you believe me, and I love you for it, but I need her to believe me."

Peyton nodded her head understanding. "We need to deal with this Luke."

"How?" he questions looking down.

"You need to visit your mom."

Lucas nods in agreement. "I know, but it's going to be so hard."

"I'll go with you." Peyton says kissing him one last time fore standing up to fix them lunch.


	2. Chapter 2: Back to Tree Hill?

Peyton and Lucas arrived home in the driveway of their house after going out to eat for dinner. Lucas jumped out of their car and walked over to Peyton's side. When she got out of the car he took her hand in his and kissed it. "And how was that meal Ms. Sawyer?" Lucas asked a smile.

"Wonderful, Mr. Scott." Peyton said. Lucas' smile faded at the thought of sharing the same last name as Dan. Peyton knew exactly what had upset him all of a sudden. "I'm sorry Luke."

Lucas shook it off and smiled at her once more. "Its okay, beautiful." He said leading her into their house. Lucas sat down in a chair right inside of the living room. Peyton walked over to him, sitting on his lap. "I love you." Lucas said touching the side of her face lightly and kissing her on the lips.

Peyton smiled and softly kissed him back. "I love you too…but Luke, what are we doing?" she questioned.

"Well, I thought I we were enjoying each other's company." Lucas answered unsure of her intentions.

"No, Lucas, I mean…." She un-buttons the top button of his shirt, "I mean, what are we doing in a bigger sense. What are we doing here? I mean here in California, why can't we just go back to Tree Hill.

Lucas let out a small gulp. "Well Peyt, we came here for your internship." Lucas said looking into her eyes, but he saw nothing. He didn't understand why she was asking him this.

"It ended months ago Lucas, and we are still here!" Peyton felt frustrated, but she didn't like taking it out on him. She missed her friends, and her dad, even though he was hardly home. "I just wish we could go back to Tree Hill. Lucas we are out of money. We skipped college and used all of our trust money to come here…for nothing!" Peyton stood up from Lucas' lap and stormed into the bathroom.

Lucas just sat their unsure of what just happened. He continued to sit there, allowing everything to soak in.

About an hour later Lucas heard Peyton come out of the bathroom and into their bedroom, where she shut the door. Lucas stood up and walked into the hallway right outside of their bedroom door. Lucas knocked softly and leaned against the door. "Peyton, babe, talk to me, please?" Lucas pleaded.

"It is unlocked" Peyton said in between sobs.

Lucas opened the door and saw her back facing him, lying on the bed. Lucas ran and plopped down beside her, placing his arm around her waist and kissing her on the neck. "Peyt, whats going on with you, you were fine earlier."

Peyton rolled over to face him, still wearing her green dress from dinner. "I miss everyone, Luke. I want to go home. I want to see your baby sibling, and your nephew. I miss just being home. Can't we just go home, and stay there?"

Lucas could see the sadness in Peyton's eyes, and it hurt him more than she could imagine. "I wish it was that simple, Peyton. I want to go back, you know that right?"

She nodded and a tear rolled down her face. Lucas reached over and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"I can't just stay there anymore." Lucas attempted to explain. "My mom and Dan have caused me so much pain that I can't face them. I wish I could just go though, to see Haley and Nathan."

"I miss Brooke." She says trying to wipe away her tears. "I want to be here with you, Luke, I really do, but I can't hide from your life with you forever."

Lucas pulls her in closer to him and kisses her on the forehead. "I know. Peyton, I know." He says as he thinks about how much he is hurting her by keeping her away from everyone she cares about. "I knew this wouldn't last long, and I miss them too, but I can't stand to look at Dan, or my mom. I want to be with you more than anything Peyton, and if that means moving back to Tree Hill, then okay. But I won't be a part of their demented family, ever."

Lucas loved when she smiled, and after his words she did just that. Peyton threw her arms around Lucas and kissed him. She felt his hands on each side of her face as their kiss filled with more passion. Lucas rolled on top of Peyton and continued their kiss. He thought about how much he loved her, and how he loved everything about her. He loved her smile, and was willing to do anything to keep it on her face forever. He loved how she would twirl her perfect blonde hair with her fingers when she was in deep thought. Lucas couldn't think of anything about her he didn't love.

Peyton rolled out from under Lucas. "How about I book us a flight to North Carolina as soon as possible?"

"As soon as possible?" Lucas Questioned. "Peyton we can't just leave, all of our stuff is here."

"I know." Peyton said biting her bottom lip. "For a visit? And we can check out houses."

"Alright" Lucas said with a sigh kissing her one last time.


	3. Chapter 3: Keith will always be with me

**Authors Note:**** Thanks so much to those who have read and reviewed my story so far! I appreciate it a lot. I know I'm updating this rather fast, but I have had the chapters written for a while, and I am still writing more as more ideas come to mind. Keep Reading. : ) **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A week Later**

Lucas and Peyton park their car outside of the new house of his parent's house. Lucas lets out a loud sigh and shakes his head dreading everything about to happen. He feels Peyton's eyes on him and he turns to look at her. "This is going to suck." He says trying not to laugh.

"I know Luke. But you and I both need to do this, so do it with me." She says smiling at him as he moves closer to her giving her a quick peck on the lips before getting out of his car. Lucas and Peyton's hands link together as they walk towards the doorstep of a house Dan Scott had bought for his mother. Lucas kisses Peyton one last time on the cheek before knocking on the door.

Through the door they can hear a baby crying and Karen yell "One second!" Lucas sighs one last time and taking a deep breath before Karen comes to the door and opens it. "Lucas!" She says with an enthusiastic smile pulling him into a hug.

"Hey mom." He says looking behind her. "Dan home?" he asks praying for a no.

"Not yet, should be in sometime in the next two hours from the office." Karen gives Lucas another hug before turning to look at Peyton. "Hi Peyton, how are you?"

"I'm good Karen, how are things at the café?" Peyton asks taking a step forward and hugging Karen.

"They are alright. Well you two come inside, please. Keith Lucas Scott will be excited to see you."

Lucas looks surprised to hear the baby's name as the three step into the house. "You named him Keith?" Lucas questions. "And Dan has no problem living in the same house as a baby with the same name as the brother he murdered?" Lucas asks raged with anger.

"Lucas Scott! Don't you dare bring up that murder non sense again. How about you go upstairs, first room on the right is yours. If you are staying, I will show you to the guest room Peyton."

"Mom!" Lucas yells jerking around. "We are staying, but not if you are putting her in a _guest room_. Peyton and I are engaged to be married, and we live together, meaning I want her with me the entire way through this nightmare." Lucas says glaring towards Karen.

Karen is shocked with his tone. "It has been too long to start things off this way Lucas, I am happy to see you, please don't do this."

Lucas shakes his head. "Whatever." He mumbles walking out the door and slamming it behind him.

Moments later Peyton runs out after him. "Lucas, what are you doing?" she asks grabbing a hold of his arm to keep him from leaving.

"I'm going for a drive." Lucas says shaking her grip away from him.

"Well then I'm coming with you." Peyton says taking his hand in hers.

An hour later Peyton and Lucas are sitting in the café catching up on everything they have missed in Tree Hill the past 8 months. Lucas smiles as he is surrounded by his best friends: Haley, Nathan, Skills, Mouth, and Brooke. He missed them all so much, but he couldn't be here. The café brought back so many memories to his head, Memories of himself with his mother and Keith. He missed Keith, and he wished he was still here. Lucas began to drift away from the conversations of everyone else. He remembers the day when Keith said he wanted to adopt Lucas to be his son after he and Karen were married.

"So, Luke how is California?" Nathan asks as Lucas stares out the window. Moments pass by and Lucas is still thinking of what things could have been like if Keith was still around.

Suddenly Peyton moves her hand off his leg and he looks up. "You alright Lucas?" she asks looking at him. 

"Yeah…" he says looking around at everyone.

"Well, you going to tell me what California was like now?" Nathan asks again.

Lucas nods with a smile. "Yeah of course, Nate."

After two hours pass, Lucas and Peyton find themselves outside saying good-bye to their friends for the night. Lucas grabs a hold of Haley hugging her. "I've missed you Hales."

"Well then you should call more." She says looking at him feeling hurt and feeling like they weren't even best friends anymore.

"I wanted to Haley, I really did. But things were just so great in California and I loved being away, I didn't want to have to hear about this place, I put it in the back of my mind and tried to bury it."

Peyton walks up to Haley and Lucas' conversation, budding in. "You can't bury your past Luke." She says taking his hand. "We should probably be getting back to your mom's house though." Peyton smiles at Haley and gives her a hug.

"Yeah, we should" Lucas says looking down and hugging Haley one last time. "I'll call you tomorrow and we can hang out, okay Hales?" Lucas suggests.

"Of course Lucas." She says smiling and walking off with Nathan.

Later when Lucas and Peyton arrive back at the house they had to sit down to eat dinner with Karen, Dan, and little Keith Scott. "So Lucas, how has life been treating you?" Dan questions as he twirls his spaghetti with his fork.

Lucas gives Dan a short glare. "It's alright. How is being a murderer treating you? Lucas says with a smirk before dropping his fork and leaving the table to go upstairs.

Peyton looks around at Lucas' family not knowing what to say, she too then gets up and follows Lucas upstairs. She finds him upstairs in the room Karen had fixed for him in hopes he would come home some time. Peyton leaned against the doorway watching him as he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. Peyton walks in, closing the door behind her. She lies down on top of Lucas with her head on his chest. "Everything is going to be okay."

Lucas looks down at her and kisses her. "I know, but it doesn't feel like it. Lucas puts an arm around her and they fall asleep together, in each other's arms.

**Please let me know what you think in a Review. Ideas are welcome! **


	4. Chapter 4: A few steps forward

Peyton smiled as she woke up without moving too much, trying to keep herself from waking Lucas. Peyton glanced around the room thinking of how it looked exactly like his old room, in his mom's house. She glanced down realizing her head was still rested on Lucas' chest. She loved the feeling when she could hear his heart beating as she lay with him. Peyton smiled once again thinking about how this felt exactly like they were in high school again, escaping from the rest of the world to be together in his room. Peyton felt his body slightly move and she glanced up at him to see his eyes opening. "Good morning." She said kissing him lightly.

"Hey." Lucas responded with a large yawn. He sat up a bit and Peyton rolled over off of him. Lucas glanced around the room. "I was hoping all of this was just a bad dream, but I guess not."

Peyton sat up facing him. "Luke, you can do this, you just need to deal with it. You need to get past that your mom is with Dan and just start to feel happy for her." Peyton said rubbing his back slightly.

"No, it doesn't bother me that she is with someone other than Keith! It bothers me that she is with the man that murdered Keith!" Lucas said gazing into Peyton's eyes.

Peyton nodded, she stayed silent, unsure of what to say. "How about I go down stairs and get you a cup of coffee?" Peyton suggested giving Lucas a hug before standing up and walking downstairs.

Peyton put on a fake smile as she walked into the kitchen where she saw Karen sitting, feeding baby Keith. Dan sat at the table reading the newspaper and sipping on a cup of coffee. Dan glanced up at Peyton knowing that she knew the truth about him. Dan knew he couldn't put on this act forever. Dan looked back down at his paper, seeing a picture of his brother, Keith. Dan looked back up at Peyton who gave Dan an odd look. "Are you okay there Mr. Scott?" Peyton asked not really caring if he was okay or not.

Karen looked and Dan as he shook his head and looked back down at the paper, where Keith no longer was. Dan had been seeing hallucinations like this ever since he had taken Keith's life.

Peyton grabbed her two cups of coffee and began to make her way back up the stairs. "Peyton, is Lucas alright?" Karen asked causing Peyton to stop to turn around and look at Karen.

"Yeah he is fine, we just woke up. He is really tired, but he is okay." Peyton said with a nod towards Karen. When Peyton reached Lucas' room she handed him the coffee and lay back down in the bed with Lucas. "I believe you now more than ever, Luke." Peyton spoke replaying the strange moment downstairs with Dan over and over in her head.

"Why now?" Lucas asked rolling over on his side to look at her, taking a taste of his coffee.

"Dan is just acting really peculiar. He has always been a bit strange, but I don't know, I just know your right." Peyton said smiling at Lucas and setting her coffee down on the desk next to her side of the bed. Peyton rolled over, crawling into Lucas' arms. "I wish none of this exist. I wish it could just be you and me."

"We had that for a while, Peyt. In California." Lucas said kissing her on the cheek.

"No we didn't." Peyton protested. "We just had you running from your problems."

Lucas knew she was right, and he knew he couldn't run anymore. He had to get into Dan's head and make him confess to everyone that he was the one who killed Keith. Lucas had to show everyone that he was not crazy, and that Dan really was a murderer. "I think I have a plan. I have to make Dan suffer from this." Lucas said, staring out into a blank space.

Peyton pulled Lucas' face close to her. "Lucas don't do anything _too_ bad." She said with a kiss.

"I promise." Lucas said returning her kiss. They both grew silent before Lucas confessed to something. "After I found out what Dan did to Keith, I almost thought about killing him, but I didn't." Lucas could feel her eyes on him, but he was afraid to look at her. He felt her roll out from him holding onto her.

"Lucas…" Peyton started, unsure of what to say to him.

Lucas could feel the tension growing in their conversation. "I didn't Peyt, because of you. I have known since I met you that I wanted to spend my entire life with you, now I can. Now I get to be with you forever, this is what I want." Lucas said with a soft kiss given to Peyton. "I wouldn't do anything to mess up what I have with you; I know that this is something special. I can't live without you Peyton, so I will never do anything to put our relationship at risk." Lucas told her looking into her eyes.

"Okay." Was all Peyton could say, she didn't know what else to say. She reached for Lucas' hand and held it close to her.

"We are already engaged, Peyt, with no date in mind, so lets get married now." Lucas said sitting up and looking down at her.

"Now?" Peyton questioned with a surprised look.

"Today." Lucas said smiling at her.

"I don't know Luke." She said. Peyton wanted to marry him right that second, but she thought of the people she would want at her wedding. Brooke, Nathan, Haley, Skills, Mouth, Bevin, and even Karen.

"Peyton we have spent all this time together, as what? As an engaged couple?" Lucas Questioned. "I want us to move in together permanently, you as my wife!"

"Okay." Peyton said with a smile that began to stretch across her face. She wondered if this was how it happened with Haley and Nathan. "Okay, yes Lucas, I will marry you!" She said growing more excited as each word flowed out of her mouth.

Lucas stood up pulling her body into his. He hugged her tight. "I love you so much Peyton." Lucas said as he felt her arms wrap around his body. When their hug had ended her used one hand to push the hair out of her eyes, and the other hand to pull her closer to him as he kissed her, a kiss filled with passion.

When the kiss ended Peyton smiled, gazing into Lucas' eyes. "I love you too Lucas." She smiled. She wanted this for so long, and she always knew she loved Lucas. Even when she was with other guys, she knew she loved Lucas, and she knew she always would.

**Reviews and Ideas always welcome! **


	5. Chapter 5: I will always love you

Lucas had left the house to attempt to take care of everything he could think of in order to marry Peyton by the end of the day. Lucas glanced down at his watch: reading 9:47 a.m. Lucas got in his car and drove to Nathan and Haley's house. A minute later he found himself outside their door, knocking.

Nathan opened up the door rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Luke? It's too early. What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Nate." Lucas joked as he walked into their house.

At his time Lucas sees Haley stager out of their bedroom, wearing one of Nathan's shirts. "Lucas, its Saturday. Go home, sleep." Haley said yawning as she walked into her kitchen to fix herself some coffee.

"Hello, I am here for a reason you know." Lucas said as he sat down in a chair.

Nathan walks over to Haley kissing her on the cheek. "Well do you plan to tell us about it, Luke?" Nathan questions kissing Haley one more time.

"I am marrying Peyton." Lucas says looking at both of them.

"We know already, Lucas." Haley said sitting across from him. "You told us last night."

Lucas shook his head and smiled. "No, Hales, I'm marrying her _today_."

Haley's eyes grew bigger and she dropped her cup of coffee. She knew Lucas and Peyton loved each other, but she never thought that their relationship could actually last much longer. Haley couldn't believe that they were actually going to go through with a marriage, at this time. "Lucas, I think you should think about this some more, and give it some time." Haley said picking up broken pieces from her mug.

"You mean like you stopped to think about it, Haley?" Lucas asked with a bit of irritation in his voice.

"Luke, that's not fair. I love Nathan." Haley stood up and disposed of the broken glass.

Nathan shook his head. "I am going back to bed and staying out of this." He said walking down the hallway and back into their bedroom.

Lucas stood up and looked down at Haley. "What is that supposed to mean Haley? I love Peyton just as much as you love Nathan."

"Lucas, I know you love her. But think about your past, something always happens between the two of you."

Lucas looked at Haley, not believing the words that were coming out her mouth. "I wonder if that's what Nathan thought when he came back to his life after being on tour! I wonder if he just said he could no longer be with you because of the past you guys had, and the fact that you left him. I wonder if that made him love you any less."

Haley sat back down and thought about what Lucas had said.

"Of course you don't have anything else to say, do you Haley?" Lucas questioned. He didn't like how he was acting towards her. Haley had been his best friend for as long as he could remember, and here he was yelling at her. "Look, I'm sorry, that got out of hand. But I am going to Marry Peyton, I love her. I don't want to waste anymore time, and I am ready to spend the rest of my life with her. I know you love Nathan, I wasn't trying to make it seem like you don't, Haley. I just want you to know, I love Peyton, and the past doesn't matter anymore."

"Okay, Luke. I get it." Haley said looking down.

"I didn't come here for your opinion though; I just wanted your help. I wanted you to help me with the wedding."

"Of course Lucas, I would love to help. I can take Peyton to get a dress." Haley says with a smile that shows Lucas she forgives him for all of the things he had said.

And hour later Peyton and Haley are in a small store looking through wedding dresses. Unexpectedly a large woman comes from the back of the store. "Which one of you needs the dress?" she questions smiling at each of the girls.

"I do." Peyton says smiling and glancing at Haley.

"Well we should probably go get you fitted for one, shouldn't we darling?" The woman asks bringing Peyton into her arms for a hug.

When Peyton finally gets away from the woman's hug she is able to shake her head with a no. "I can't. I need it today."

"Oh, honey!" The woman says surprised. "Well Patsy will find you one for your size." The woman runs back to the back of the store.

"Wow." Haley says looking at Peyton, trying not to giggle.

Later, Patsy comes back with a long white dress with many frills on the sides of it. "Wow, it's gorgeous!" Peyton says smiling. "I'll take it."

"Peyton, you should try it on." Haley says with a serious look directed towards Peyton.

"No, it's perfect." Peyton says grabbing a hold of the dress and paying Patsy for it.

Meanwhile, Lucas is at Brooke's house speaking with her about wedding plans. "Brooke, I only have a few hours, I need everything to be perfect, and I know no one can plan something more perfect than you." Lucas said smiling at Brooke.

Brooke nods with a fake smile at Lucas. "I can't believe you guys are getting married." Brooke says looking at Lucas. "I guess you weren't really the guy for me."

"Brooke," Lucas begins to put his arms around her. "I love Peyton, and I love you too, as a _friend_." He says, emphasizing the word friend.

"I know, I think I have always known you loved her. I just always wished it wasn't true."

"Your with Chase now, he makes you happy, I can tell every time I look into your eyes."

"I know, you're right, he makes me really happy." Brooke said hugging Lucas. "I hope everything works out with you and Peyton."

"It will." Lucas said letting go of Brooke. "Everything is going to be perfect, thanks to you, right?"

Brooke nods.

"Thanks so much, Cheery." Lucas says with a laugh remembering old times with Brooke. "I need you to invite all of Peyton's friends."

"Of course, anytime, Broody." Brooke says smiling again. "Everything is going to be _perfect_."


	6. Chapter 6: I need him

Lucas stood at the end of the aisle. _I have waited for this day forever._ He thought to himself. _I have waited to be with her, forever._ Lucas continued to think of nothing but Peyton as he looked around at the small ceremony they had put together in the time of just one day. Lucas eyed the people that were there, and his eyes stopped on Dan and Karen. _Push them out of your mind, Lucas._ He told him self over and over again. _This is your day; don't make it about them anymore._

Finally, Lucas heard the pianist begin to play and looked down the aisle to see Peyton walking towards him, accompanied by Brooke, since her father wasn't in town. Peyton took her place next to Lucas, and they both smiled at each other. "You look amazing." Lucas mouthed silently to her.

Peyton smiled as she looked at Lucas and thought of how happy they were going to be, now that they were finally going to be together.

The Priest stood tall and looked around at the few people that were chosen to attend the wedding. "Hello everyone, we are gathered here today to witness these two people to be joined together for the rest of their lives." The man turned towards Lucas. "Lucas Scott, will you have this woman to be your wife to live together according to God's decree in the holy estate of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, faithfully keep to her alone, so long as you both shall live?"

Lucas glanced at Peyton and smiled as he captured her beauty in his eyes. "I do."

The Priest the turned towards Peyton. "Peyton Sawyer, will you have this man to be your husband to live together according to God's decree in the holy estate of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, faithfully keep to him alone, so long as you both shall live?"

Peyton couldn't help but smile as she pictured her life beginning with Lucas. "I do."

"I now pronounce you Husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride."

Lucas took a step towards Peyton and looked into her eyes. "I love you." He said as he took her lips into his, touching her cheek with his hand.

Everyone stood and clapped for the newly wed couple. Lucas took Peyton's hand and they left the chapel to where their wedding party would be thrown.

Half an hour later, Lucas and Peyton found themselves on different sides of the small gathering. Lucas stood next to a white table drinking a small glass of wine, and Peyton was holding baby Keith in her arms and talking to him. Lucas watched Peyton from the distance. He could picture her as a mother, a good one.

"Lucas!" He turned to see Haley calling his name.

"Hey Hales." He said hugging her.

"I want to apologies to you, Luke. You didn't deserve the trouble I tried to put you through when you told me about the wedding. I should have told you I was happy for you and been a good friend, but instead I questioned your love for Peyton, and I am sorry."

Lucas could see tears build up in her eyes. "Haley, hey, its okay." He said as he placed an arm around her neck hugging her again. "I'm not mad; I love you too much to ever be mad." Lucas smiled and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Broody, I saw that!" Brooke said strolling towards Lucas.

"Oh gosh, she has been drinking." Lucas said under his breathe.

"Yeah, this is for sure my cue to leave." Haley said smiling at Lucas and walking away to find Nathan.

Brooke continued to walk closer to Lucas. She took a large drink for her glass and pointed at him. "I want you to treat her good." Brooke swallowed another large drink of champagne. "Cause, we both know you never treated me good."

Lucas sighed. "Brooke, don't. Don't mess this up for us. We are happy."

"You may be happy now, but you never stay happy for long, Lucas Scott!" Brooke said throwing her arms around his neck.

"Luke, Brooke…everything okay?" Peyton said walking over to them.

"Everything is absolutely, _Cheery_." Brooke spoke eyeing Lucas.

"Brooke, your drunk." Peyton said throwing an arm around Brooke's shoulder to help her keep her balance.

"Well Peyton, I'm always drunk." Brooke said rolling her eyes and throwing herself at Lucas again. "I love you Lucas Scott. Hey P Saw-" Brooke paused. "Wait a minute. What do I call you now? P Scott?" Brooke questioned, throwing her head back and laughing. "Well, P Scott. I love your husband. I am in love with your husband!"

These words caught the attention of the entire crowd, including Brooke's boyfriend that she had dragged along to the wedding. "Chase you need to take your girlfriend home!" Peyton demanded, irritated with Brooke's actions.

"But I can't leave yet, not without a good-bye kiss from my love." Brooke said wrapping her arms around Lucas' neck.

"Brooke, stop!" Lucas yelled pushing her arms away from him.

Right then Brooke drew herself closer to him and planted a hard, forceful kiss on his lips. "Like I said, I love you Lucas Scott." Brooke then attempted to walk away, but Peyton stopped her.

"Why do you always do this Brooke?" she questioned. "Why can't you just be happy for me, and for what I have, just once?" Peyton's eyes filled with tears. "You always take him from me Brooke! But I need him!" Peyton threw herself down on the ground. "Stay away from me, Brooke. I don't want to ever see you again." Peyton pulled her hands up to her face and continued to cry.

"Peyt…" Lucas began stepping towards her and pulling her off the ground. "Let's go."

Peyton buried her face into his chest and continued to cry as everyone stared at her. "I'm sorry Lucas." She sobbed.

"Hey, Hey, its okay." He said pulling her chin up and looking at her. Lucas kissed her on the lips and picked her up into his arms. "Lets go check into our hotel.

Lucas and Peyton then left their own party. Leaving everyone to wonder what really happened with Peyton, even Lucas.


	7. Chapter 7: And a few steps back

Peyton woke up with her head rested on Lucas' chest. She knew he was still asleep so she didn't move. Peyton loved the feeling of their bare skin touching each other. She thought of the night before, and how he had held her in his arms, wiping away all of her tears. Now she was laying in his arms, as neither of them had a single article of clothing separating one another. Peyton's mind drifted back to their wedding, and back to Brooke. Peyton didn't understand why Brooke always did this when Peyton found happiness with someone. A single tear fell from her eyes and fell upon his chest.

The one tear opened his eyes slowly. "Peyt…" Lucas said running a hand along the bare skin of her back. "We need to talk."

"No we don't." Peyton said smiling up at him and beginning to leave a trail of kisses along his chest.

"That's what you said last night."

Peyton's lips moved up to his neck. She snuggles her nose down into his neck. "We will talk later." She spoke between the kisses she had planted along his neck line.

Lucas sat up and stopped her. "Peyton, your eyes are swelling up with tears, tell me what is going on."

"Not now." Peyton protested, pulling his lips into hers. "This is our honeymoon. We should be having fun, not talking about how pissed off I am!" Peyton shifted out of his arms and rolled over to her own side of the bed. She lifted the sheets up as she got out of bed and began to walk away.

Lucas got up, slipping his boxers on, and following her. He followed her until she stopped, leaning against a wall. "Because of Brooke?" Lucas questioned.

"Because of Brooke?" Peyton repeated his question slightly annoyed. "You shouldn't even have to ask Lucas." She said allowing the tears to escape her eyes. "Of course it's because of Brooke!

Peyton, she was drunk."

"Oh so because she was drunk I should say its okay that she wrecked my wedding. And because she is drunk I should say its okay that she is trying to create more awkward tension between the three of us? And its okay that she kissed you?"

"Course not." Lucas wiped away all of the tears streaming down her face. "Things are going to be okay Peyt. But she is your best friend, and you should cut her some slack."

"No, Luke I can't. I have cut her all of the slack I can. She has done this too many times, to let this one go. Yesterday was _my_ day. _Mine_…not Brooke's. And she couldn't even allow seeing me happy with you just for one day before she had to try to mess it up."

Lucas stood still, not saying anything.

"Its okay, Luke. You don't need to say anything. It just feels like I'm going to loose you to her, once again."

"Never Peyton, I promise. Your never going to loose me, I am always here for you, I love you so much. I don't even think it's possible for me to put into words how much I love you."

Peyton smiled at him. "Well, I'm going to go take a shower. When I'm done you can take one, okay?"

"Yeah…Alright." Lucas said watching her walk away, still wrapped up in the sheets from their bed.

Forty minutes later, after they had both taken their showers, Lucas sat in a chair in the hotel living room as he tied his shoes. Peyton walked out of the bathroom from fixing her hair. She threw her arms around Lucas' neck from behind and began to kiss his neck. "How are you Mr. Scott?"

"Fine, now that you're back in here. How are you Mrs. Scott?"

Peyton smiled when she heard him call her that. "Perfect."

"Yes, you are." Lucas said reaching backwards and pulling her down into his lap and kissing her.

"Okay…okay, Luke."

"What? Now you don't want me kissing you anymore?"

"Not right now." Peyton said hopping out of his lap.

"Why?"

"Cause I have something else planned." Peyton said with a laugh and a smile as she fell backwards on the bed and threw a pillow at him.

Lucas grabbed a hold of the pillow and jumped onto the bed after her. "Okay, it's on, Mrs. Scott." Lucas said smiling as he moved towards her with the pillow she had thrown. Lucas flipped off his shoes and stood up on the bed and he swung his pillow around in the air, attempting to hit Peyton.

Peyton jumped a bit to the side, only getting hit by his pillow once. She picked up the pillow next to her and dived towards him as she hit him a few times in the face.

Five minutes had past and they continued to chunk pillows at one another, until Peyton's cell phone began to ring. "You going to get that, Peyt?" Lucas questioned with a grin as he blocked the way between her and the phone.

Peyton bit her bottom lip. "Yeah, I think so." She threw the last pillow at him and dashed around him. She grabbed the phone and flipped it open, without looking to see who was calling. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Brooke."

"I don't want to talk to you." Lucas came up behind Peyton and put his arms around her waist and held her tight. "Lucas, quit for a second." She demanded. Lucas let go of her and she walked into the other room. "What do you want Brooke?"

"I just want to apologies."

"No, I'm not allowing you to get away with this. I don't want to speak to you anymore."

"It's not that bad Peyton!" Brooke said angrily over the phone.

"Brooke! You confessed that you were in love with my husband! And if that wasn't enough, you kissed him!"

"Well I was upset. I still have feelings for Lucas, I know that. And you never once asked me if it was okay for you to marry him!"

"I didn't know I needed your approval to live my life." Peyton said coldly and hung up the phone.

"You alright?" Lucas asked as Peyton walked back into the bedroom.

"Yeah." She said nodding. "But what do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Luke, we are blowing all of our money."

"Yeah, well I thought I would apply for a mechanics job down at some dealership for now." He said remembering everything Keith had taught him about vehicles. "And then we can apply for some college classes her in a few months for the summer. And then see how things go for there."

"I can submit a few of my drawings to a magazine or something, and get a bit of money for that." Peyton suggested folding her arms.

"Alright. And I still have to take care of Dan." Lucas said as he gritted his teeth and made a fist that lightly hit the wall he was leaning on.

Peyton smiled at his determination and rubbed his shoulder calmly. "You're perfect Lucas."

"You are even more perfect, Mrs. Scott." Lucas said kissing her on the cheek and holding her in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8: Everything will work out

**Author's Note: I am enjoying all of the nice reviews I am getting; it is awesome to read what everyone thinks so far. A lot happens in this chapter, but I hope things are going to fast paced. Anyways, ideas always welcome! **

The next morning Lucas stepped out of the bathroom of the hotel and glanced at the clock. It was almost eleven o'clock. He didn't want to have to wake Peyton, but he wanted to let her know he was leaving. Lucas sat down next to her as she slept. "Peyt," Lucas said rubbing her on the shoulder. "Hey, Peyton, wake up."

Peyton rolled over and moaned. "It's too early, Luke."

Lucas laughed. "It's eleven."

"Oh." She said rolling back over and placing a pillow over her head.

Lucas removed the pillow. "You can go back to sleep, I just want to let you know, I'm leaving to take care of some things."

Peyton's eyes opened and she looked up at him. "What kind of things?" She asked smiling.

"Well, I'm searching for an apartment, checking out some jobs, and I thought I would stop by Dan's office. I think I'm due to have a father-son chat with him."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Doesn't sound like anything too exciting. I'm going to stay here."

"Okay." Lucas said with a smile as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back in a bit." Lucas then walked out the door for his first stop.

Lucas walked into the lobby of Dan's rivalry dealership. He then spotted a man dressed sharply, sitting at a desk. "Hi, I'm wondering where I can find the owner." Lucas stated as the man looked up from his desk.

The man stood and extended his arm for a hand shake. "Hello, I'm Jeff, the owner." He said with a smile.

Lucas gripped a hold of Jeff's hand and smiled. "I'm Lucas Scott, and I was wondering if you have any openings for a mechanic's job."

"Scott?" Jeff questioned. "Any relation to Dan _Scott_, as in Dan Scott, my rivalry?"

"Yes sir. He is my father."

"Well why don't you just get a job with him?

"Personal reasons." Lucas stated looking down.

"Well Lucas, I happen to not have any mechanical jobs open at the time, but I could use and extra sales men, you seem like an honest man."

Lucas nodded his head. "But salesmen usually aren't honest."

Jeff laughed. "I know, but let's leave it up to you to change the customer's mind."

"So just like that you're going to give me a high paying job and…well that's it?"

"I like you already, Lucas Scott, and yes…just like that, I am going to give you a high paying job and a company car of your choice."

Lucas laughed. "And there is no catch, nothing to do with Dan?"

"Nope." Jeff stated. "Nothing, your father is your own business. Has nothing to do with me."

"Alright, well I'll take it."

"Okay, well Lucas, if you would follow me into my office and sign a few papers, we will be good to go."

Peyton sat at the edge of the bed, watching TV, until she heard someone knock at the door. Peyton opened up the door, to see Brooke standing there.

Peyton started to close the door, but Brooke held out her arm, stopping her. "Peyton, listen to me!"

"No Brooke, I have no reason to, just leave me the hell alone." Peyton said very angry.

"We have been best friends since we were little kids; don't let another guy come between us."

"Another guy?" Peyton asked laughing. "That's what he is to you, just another guy, but to me he is the one person that has always been there for me, and the one person I have always been able to count on. And he didn't come between us, Brooke; you came between me and him!" As Peyton finished these words, she saw Lucas getting out of a different car than he had left in, and walk up behind Brooke.

"Hey Peyton, Brooke, What's going on?" Lucas asked smiling as he tossed the keys of his brand new 2007 Ford Mustang to Peyton.

Peyton's eyes dropped as she looked at the new car. It was blue with two white stripes going down the middle of it. Brooke turned around and looked just as surprised as Peyton. "So broody, where did you score the wheels?" She asked laughing.

Lucas glanced at Peyton and then back at Brooke. "What are you doing here Brooke? Just go home, please."

"Lucas, what's the car for, where did you get the money for it?" Peyton asked smiling at him.

"It's for you, Peyt." Lucas said watching her as she squealed and ran over to hug him. "And it is all a part of my new job, it was free."

"Free?" She questioned.

"Free." Lucas then grabbed Peyton's hand and led her into the hotel room, shutting the door on Brooke.

Lucas had told Peyton all of the perks of working at Jeff's dealership. "Wow, Luke, this is great." She said kissing him on the lips. "Oh, and I found a place for us to live. My dad's house! I already called him and spoke to him about it; he is hardly ever home because of work, so let's just stay there for now. I mean we can move all of our things in my old room and stay there."

Lucas kissed Payton one last time. "Great idea. But I really have to go; I need to discuss some things with Dan."

Lucas then found himself outside of the city hall, sitting in the new car. Lucas pulled an old tape recorder out of a bag he had stuffed into the glove box of the new car. Lucas checked to make sure there was a tape, and then pressed the record button and stuffed it down into his pocket. Lucas got out of the car and walked inside. He walked up to Dan's secretary's desk. "Hi, I need to speak with Mayor Scott?"

"And you are?" the woman asked looking down at Dan's schedule.

"I'm his son." Lucas said gritting his teeth, disgusted with his words.

"Alright, one moment please." The woman dialed Dan's office number. "Hello, Mayor Scott, your son is here to see you. Yes, I will send him right in." The woman hung up the phone and nodded at Lucas. "Okay, you may go in now."

"Thank you." Lucas said walking past her, and knocking on Dan's door before walking in.

"Lucas…um hi." Dan spoke. "I was expecting Nathan."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Lucas said sitting down.

Dan stood up and closed all of the blinds in his office before taking his seat once more. "Why are you here Lucas?" Dan asked cutting to the point.

"Well, you killed Keith."

"I thought we already established this, Lucas. But there is nothing you can do. No one believes you. I am, the mayor of this town, I run everything here. No one is going to believe some _kid_ over me." Dan spat out. "Your own mother doesn't even believe you." Dan said throwing his head back and laughing. "You are pathetic Lucas, just get over it. I killed Keith! It's done with, no one believes you, and no one ever will."

A smirk grew across Lucas' face. "We will see." And that's all he said before walking out of the office and slamming the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9: Spagettie with cup of justice

**Author's Note****: Just so everyone knows, I have started a new fan fiction. But it will in no way cause me to slow down my writing in this one. I will continue to update this and my newest story, ****We Meet Again****, often. I hope my other story finds as many readers as this one has picked up along the way. Reviews appreciated, as always. **

Lucas opened the room to the hotel and ran in. He saw Peyton lying on the bed, asleep. Lucas sighed. He was really excited to tell her about how his plan with Dan was in action and he was finally given the chance to prove Dan guilty of the murder. Lucas sat a brown sack down on the table, it consisted of their dinner. It wasn't much, but he wanted to have a real meal with Peyton, now that he knew he would be getting rid of Dan for good tomorrow. Lucas sat down in a chair and flips off his shoes; one hits the door and makes a bit of a loud sound.

Peyton stirs a little and rubs her eyes, her back facing Lucas. "Luke, babe is that you?" She asks without really moving.

"Yeah, it's me. You can go back to sleep if you want, I just got home, I wasn't trying to wake you."

"No, I'm hungry, I'll get up." Peyton gets up out the bed and looks at Lucas and then at the sack on the table. "What's in the bag?" she asks smiling at him.

"Just some food." Lucas says standing up and throwing his arms around her waist and kissing her. "How was your day?"

"Lazy." Peyton says laughing.

Lucas loved her laugh. He would do anything to make her laugh, and he loved how she would laugh for no reason, and it made him smile. "What are you smiling at?" Peyton asked as she nudged his arm.

"You." Lucas said giving her another kiss. "Anyways, go check out what is in the bag." Lucas said with a smile.

Peyton walked over and reached into the bag and pulled out two large plates of spaghetti. "Yum." She said looking at Luke. "I love spaghetti."

"Yeah, I know." Lucas paused and looked at her. "I recorded Dan saying he killed Keith. I have Dan, in the palm of my hands, and I can do anything I want with him!" Lucas said looking away from her. He clinched his fist, "He will finally pay for everything he has done, and all of the pain he has caused everyone!" Lucas shook his head trying to let go of all of his anger.

Peyton walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. "What are you going to do?"

"I have no clue." Lucas said with a grin. "But he won't like it."

"You should just turn him in, Luke. Let the police deal with it."

Lucas shrugged. "Yeah, your right, I should."

"Why do I have a feeling that you're going to do something else?"

"Because you know he deserves so much more."

"I know he does, but you shouldn't get yourself wrapped up in another one of his webs. If I was you I wouldn't even tell him that you have evidence. I would just go straight to the police, and they will take care of everything."

Lucas nodded. "Okay, your right. This is going to devastate my mom, when she finally learns the truth."

The next morning, Lucas kissed Peyton on the forehead and left her a note telling her he had gone to the police station to turn in Dan.

Lucas walked into the station and he was greeted by a police officer. "Hello, what can I help you with?"

"I would like to report a murder." Lucas spoke quietly. "I have proof, too." Lucas said remembering the only other time he had been in this station, when he tried to turn Dan in once before.

"Okay, you may step into the Chief's office."

"Thank you," Lucas said smiling at the officer as he stepped towards the office of the man that could finally take justice over Dan. "Um, Hi, I'm Lucas Scott." Lucas said as he took a seat in the chief's office.

"Mayor Scott's boy, correct?" The chief asked as he lowered his newspaper to glance at Lucas.

"Yes, sir."

"What can I help you with today Mr. Scott?"

Lucas gulped, "I'm reporting a murder, sir."

"Who's murder?"

"Keith Scott."

"Son, we have already established that he was shot in the High School shooting about a year back."

"But not by Jimmy Edwards!" Lucas protested.

"Lucas, I need evidence that it wasn't the boy who shot your uncle."

"And I have the evidence, it was Dan." Lucas pulled a tape out of his pocket and placed it on the desk. "Just listen to that."

The chief put the tap into a radio and pressed play.

"_Why are you here Lucas?" _

"_Well, you killed Keith."_

"_I thought we already established this, Lucas. But there is nothing you can do. No one believes you. I am the mayor of this town, I run everything here. No one is going to believe some __kid__ over me. Your own mother doesn't even believe you. You are pathetic Lucas, just get over it. I killed Keith! It's done with, no one believes you, and no one ever will."_

The chief reached over and stopped the tape and looked at Lucas. "Well, son, I don't know what to say. What am I supposed to do, just lock up the mayor behind bars for something that happened over a year ago?"

"Of course!" Lucas shouted back angrily. "Sir, you shouldn't even have to think about this! Just because it was a year ago doesn't mean it didn't happen. Mayor Scott took someone's life away, a life that will never be given back to everyone who was hurt by it. What about everyone who still blames Jimmy Edwards for the death. Jimmy was confused, but now his mother has to live with the guilt that his son killed a man! But the truth is, he didn't! The mayor did!" Lucas slammed his fist down onto the desk and tried to hold back his tears.

"You are right, Lucas. I will take care of everything."

Lucas glanced at the man, he wasn't about to question the words that had came out his mouth, but he didn't understand how his mind was changed so quickly.

"I understand what it is like to loose a loved one, and Lucas, I promise you, justice will be served." The chief stood up and shook hands with Lucas before Lucas exited the office. Lucas let out a loud sigh, relieved that Dan would finally pay for everything he did.


	10. Chapter 10: A little too Late

**Author's Note:**** This is a really short chapter, but a lot happens. I hope I didn't rush through things too much with my writing, but I felt like things had to be at fast pace. I love the events that take place in this short chapter, so I will enjoy reading everyone's opinion on what happens in a review if you choose to leave one. Enjoy the Update, and don't forget to Review!**

Dan walked into his office and turned on all of the lights. He walked over to his desk and switched on his Police Scanner, as he did every morning. Dan sat down and began to gaze over his newspaper, until something caught his ear's attention. _"I need lots of back-up officers to report to city hall immediately! Mayor Scott has been proven guilty of a murder. Repeat: back up requested, City Hall."_ Dan glanced around. Was he really hearing this? Or was it another of his frequent hallucinations? Dan stood up and grabbed his brief case and headed out of his office.

Meanwhile, Lucas sat at the table in the kitchen of his mother's house, accompanied by Peyton. They wanted to be there for Karen when she learned the truth about Dan. Lucas knew his mother would feel horrible for never believing him the first place, but he wanted to prove to his mother, that he only wanted what was best for her. Lucas looked down and picked up a piece of bacon, nibbling on it lightly. It was then when Dan barged through the door. Lucas stood up and glared at him. _What is he doing here? _Lucas asked himself. _He should already be in jail by now._ Lucas shook his head and glanced at Peyton as she placed an arm around his waist, trying to keep him calmed down.

"Dan, what are you doing home?" Karen questioned as she walked toward him.

"You!" Dan shouted pointing at Lucas. "You are ruining my life! You have ruining everything I have worked so hard to build! I would have done anything for you, Lucas. I love you and your mother so much. But you would have done anything to see me destroyed. I hope your happy Lucas! Here it is; you ruined me."

Lucas smirked and let out a quietly laugh. "No, you're doing that yourself Dan."

Dan stormed up stairs and Karen followed after him. "What is going on?" Karen demanded. Dan turned around and placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, Karen." He said as tears bulged up in his eyes. "I never meant to hurt you."

Karen stood still, not sure what was going on.

"I'm leaving town." Dan stated as he rampaged through their bedroom, throwing clothes into a bag. "I am leaving, going far away, to create a new life for myself."

It was then that the truth came to Karen, and she realized that Lucas had been right all along. "You son of a bitch!" Karen said as she ran towards Dan and slapped him across the face.

Dan turned back to what he had been doing, tossing all kinds things into a large bag. "I'm sorry Karen, but here, take this." Dan handed her a sheet of paper with all of his bank information on it. "I built a new trust fund for Lucas, and I started one for Keith. You are in control of it now, and the rest of the money, you can have, but I am leaving."

"No!" Karen said throwing the paper across the room. "I am not allowing you to just disappear! You have screwed up Dan! And you will never get away from it."

Dan pushed Karen aside, making her fall to the ground, as he ran down the stairs and out of the front door.

"Peyton! Go make sure my mom is okay, and call the police!" Lucas yelled as he began running after Dan.

"Lucas!" Peyton shouted as he began to dash out of the door. "Where are you going?" she asked as he turned around.

"I have to chase after him, he will never escape this. He will be punished!" Lucas said as he ran back towards Peyton. He pulled her close to him and brushed her hair out of her eyes, and behind her ears. "I love you Peyton Scott" He spoke as he kissed her on the lips. The kiss grew with more passion, and Lucas felt like he could have kissed her forever, but he knew he had to leave. Lucas pulled his lips away from hers and rested his forehead on the top of her head. "I will always love you." He spoke, kissing her on the head one last time before running towards the door again.

"I love you too, Lucas." The words had escaped her mouth, but they were too late, he was already gone.


	11. Chapter 11: People don't always leave

**Authors Note****: Again, this is another fast paced chapter, but I didn't know how else to write it. I have one last chapter to write, and then I will be done with this fanfiction, but I will be open to ideas for a sequel, or possibly a prequel. Anyways, next chapter may be rather long, since I will be ending and everything. Anyways, please Review!**

Lucas slid into his car and immediately sped forward after Dan. Lucas sped up and got over to the lane next to him so he was at the side of Dan's vehicle. "Dan, pull over!" Lucas shouted rolling down the passenger's window.

"Just let me go, Lucas!" Dan shouted back at him. "I'm sorry, okay…I'm sorry."

"That's not enough!" Lucas shouted as he swerved over to the right, knocking into the rear of Dan's SUV.

"Lucas! Stop! Your going to get us both killed!"

Lucas laughed. "Well, at least I know that you will never be able to hurt anyone I love, ever again. You don't care about the pain that all of your actions cause people!" Lucas shouted as tears began to run down his face. He looked ahead to see a car coming straight at him. He slowed down and got behind Dan, getting out of the car's way. When he knew it was safe, for now, he swerved back over to the left. "You cause everyone so much trouble! From Deb, to Nathan, my mom, Keith, everyone."

"I made your mom happy!" Dan screamed looking over at Lucas.

"Just keep telling yourself that Dan, but that was before she realized what you really were. She was vulnerable, and she needed someone to help her through the loss of Keith, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but you would have been better just staying away from her!" Lucas' veins pumped with rage and he swung over to the right again, banging into Dan's vehicle once more.

"Lucas, you need to calm down!"

"No, I don't. You don't _ever_ need to tell me what to do."

"But I am your father!"

"No you aren't! You never wanted anything to do with me, Dan! You abandoned me! I was never your true son; I was just your substitute when you realized that Nathan truly didn't want anything to do with you!"

Just then Lucas could hear sirens, and he jerked around in his seat to see them being chased by at least 5 police cars. "Here is your chance, Dan." Lucas said smiling. "You are never going to out run them!"

"But Lucas, don't you know, they are after you now too." Dan spoke with laughter.

Peyton ran up the stairs and into Karen's bedroom. "Karen, are you okay?" Peyton asked pulling her off of the ground. Karen lay down on the bed and cried. "I can't believe this." She said sobbing.

"Karen, it's going to be okay." On spoke as she hugged Karen.

"It doesn't feel like it." She said in-between sobs as tears continued to stream down her face.

"You are a strong woman Karen, you can get through this. Lucas and I are going to be here for you. We will help you through everything."

Karen sat up and looked around the room, "Where is Lucas?"

Peyton looked down. How was she supposed to tell Karen that her son had ran out the front door to track down a murder?

"Peyton, where is Lucas?" Karen asked once again, wiping away her tears.

"I don't know." Peyton said quietly. "I don't know where Lucas is." She repeated. "He just left, and told me to check on you and said he would be back eventually." Peyton played the scene between her and Lucas over again. She remembered how he had kissed her and told her that he would love her forever. _What if I never see him again?_ Peyton wondered to herself. Then she could feel her own warm tears beginning to flow down her cheeks.

So there they sat, Karen and Peyton, crying over the two men in their lives they cared about the most; Lucas and Keith.

Lucas pulled over, leaving the police to chase after Dan. One police car pulled over next to Lucas. The officer stepped out of the vehicle and walked over to Lucas. "Sir, would you mind telling me exactly what you were doing out there?" The officer asked.

"He was getting away!" Lucas shouted, trying to defend himself. "The man killed my uncle, threw my mom down to the floor, and is now getting away!"

"He will not get away." The officer reassured Lucas. "He can continue to run, but we will continue to chase."

Lucas nodded his head; he knew he should make the best of the situation. At least he knew Dan was out of his life for good. "May I please go, officer?" Lucas questioned.

"As long as you go home, no more meddling with police business." The officer stated.

"Yes sir." Lucas stated before he rolled up his window, and headed back to his mother's house.

Lucas ran into the house and looked around. "Peyton! Mom!" He shouted as he ran up the stairs. Just then he saw both of running towards him. They wrapped their arms around Lucas and he hugged both of them tightly. "Everything is going to be okay." He said to the both of them. "_We_ are going to be okay." He said smiling as he kissed the both of them on the forehead.

"Lucas Eugene Scott! Don't you dare ever do that to me again!" Karen demanded. "You had me worried sick."

Lucas shot Peyton a glance and smiled back at his mother. "I'm sorry, mom."

Karen walked into the kitchen, still crying. She knew she the tears would probably continue to come for days. She wished she never would have gotten evolved with Dan, and she wished she could have just believed Lucas from the start.

"I told you everything was going to be okay." Lucas said as he hugged Peyton.

"You scared me so much, Lucas." Peyton said wiping her tears away. "You were acting crazy, and the way you told me you were always going to love me, it felt like you were leaving me for good."

Lucas smiled at her and kissed her on the lips. "Not all people always leave, Peyt."


	12. Chapter 12: And everything was perfect

Two weeks later

Dan sat in a bar, wearing a hat that covered his face. He had gotten a new haircut, and was doing anything possible to make himself look completely different. As he sat there, he saw a familiar face, the Police chief from Tree Hill. The chief walked over to where Dan sat, and took a seat across from him. "You have my money?" He asked as he ordered a drink.

"I sure do." Dan answered raising an eyebrow.

"Good." The chief took a sip from his beer. "Now, let me get this straight. You are paying me one-hundred grand, to allow you to create yourself a new life?"

"Correct. Now Fred, you made sure that Lucas and everyone in Tree Hill thinks I am in the state jail, correct?" Dan answered, glancing around; making sure no one was listening in.

"Correct." The chief nodded. "Now can I just have my money and leave? If anyone finds out about this, we will both be spending our lives in jail." He whispered before exiting the bar, followed by Dan.

Dan walked over to his new, beat up car and handed the chief a brief case. "Its all there don't worry."

"It better be!" he answered back, poking Dan in the chest. He looked around at the people around them before taking the case of money. "And Dan, if I even hear from you again, you're going to jail!" The chief climbed into his SUV and drove away.

Meanwhile, Lucas and Peyton began moving all of their stuff into Peyton's old room. "You know this is just temporary, right Luke?" Peyton questioned as she watched him glance around her room.

He didn't answer her.

"Lucas, you act like you have never been in my room before." She joked as she thought of the hours they had spent in there during High School. Peyton looked at Lucas, from the other side of the room, and couldn't believe why he was being so silent. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him on the lips, as he continued to stare out the window. "You okay?"

Lucas broke his gaze out of the window and looked down at her. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine." Peyton stated pulling him towards her bed and sitting down next to him.

"I've just been thinking a lot I guess."

Peyton felt herself become a bit nervous. _What if he has been thinking about us, and what if he decided that our relationship wasn't going to work out?_ She had thought to herself. Peyton shook her head, she was being silly, and of course that's not what he was going to say. Things had been perfect. "What about?" she finally asked, holding his hand.

Lucas turned and looked into her eyes. He could see she was a bit confused about their conversation. "Nothing bad" he reassured her. "Just everything, Keith, Dan, my mom, us." He said smiling.

Peyton smiled and kissed him on the lips softly. "I need to tell you something, Luke." She said as a tear of happiness rolled down her cheek.

Lucas used his thumb to wipe away her tear and then turned his entire body to face her. "What is it, Peyt?"

"Lucas, I'm pregnant!" She said smiling.

Lucas smiled back at her and wrapped his arms around her. "This is great, Peyton!" He said as he kissed her again. "But, you are ready for this, right?" he asked looking at her.

"Of course Lucas! I am with you, and I love you, I am completely ready, and I have no doubt that things are going to be perfect." She says hugging him again.

"I love you so much, Peyton."

"I know, Lucas, and I love you too!"

Lucas and Peyton told the news to Karen, who was never more excited. She was going to be a grandmother, and she couldn't wait! When Nathan and Haley had learned of the news, they told everyone that Haley was also pregnant, with their second child. Lucas and Peyton were thrilled that their child would be able to grow up with Nathan and Haley's two kids. Everyone couldn't have been happier, their lives were perfect.

**Author's Note****: Well there it is, the end. For now at least. So yes, Dan did get away by paying the chief to allow him to escape. I now know I will be writing a sequel for sure. I know the chapter was long, but I just wanted to get to the point of the ending in such. So feel free to send me any type of ideas for a sequel in a message, or my email can be found on my profile. Please leave a review about what you thought of the final chapter, hope the ending wasn't too cheesy! **


End file.
